


Obliviously Obvious

by InsaneMagician



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supergirl (TV 2015) — Freeform, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMagician/pseuds/InsaneMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kara's latest DEO mission, she has a slight problem due to the mad kryptonian scientist and his experiments with green kryptonite. Now she has to go back being Cat's assistant but, will she be able to make it through without giving away her secret identity, or will Cat finally learn the truth and expose her to the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obliviously Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: if I owned this, 'Livewire' would have aired after 'How does she do it?' Like it was supposed to. I do own purple kryptonite, since I just made it for this fic.
> 
> This was written with the aim of it being cute; it's also rather short, and I'm taking some liberties, like an alien who loves to play with kryptonite, when we haven't seen red K in this world, and I doubt gold K has been used in anything but comics . . . I guess it's also fair to warn that research didn't give signs of there even being purple K.

Kara coughed as the strange dust in the air entered her lungs and into her kryptonian system.

"Kara, get out of there!" Her sister called through her earpiece, but she could only cough in reply. "Don't breath in any more of that air!"

"Too late," she rasped, another coughing fit hit her before she fell to her knees. "Alex, what's going on?"

She didn't want a repeat on how it felt to be human. A glass from the roof of the underground lair broke and a machine began filtering the air. She had already inhaled plenty of whatever it was, and she could tell it was kryptonite, just not normal green one. _It better not be gold,_ she thought to herself. Agents began falling from the sky and her sister was soon next to her. At least with the new air, she could feel her coughing lessening. The kryptonian she had caught began laughing as he was handcuffed with green k.

"You better hope that you can still use my research," the alien said, laughing even more as he was pushed, "the purple kryptonite has been perfected!"

"Wait, why does my aunt want that?"

"I don't know," he began giggling like a madman, "I just love experimenting with kryptonite, and I managed to turn it purple, forcing _truth_!"

"What does that mean?" Alex whispered to her sister.

"That's kryptonese for, um real?" She supplied, frowning a bit, "um, precisely: 'facts spoken about the world of the speaker'."

"Wait, so is it like a truth serum?" The brunette summarized, placing herself as a shield between the alien and her little sister, and the disgusted face of the man told her the truth. "Then I'm sure it affects you as well."

"Of course! Humans are such silly creatures . . . ." More maniac laughter.

"How long before it wear off?" His cackles were answer enough and the brunette gritted her teeth. "Then how about this: how can she make the effects stop?"

"Only by revealing what she doesn't know herself, about herself," he remarked joyously. Then he stopped, turning angry. "No, _no_! What have you done?! This should be a curse, _my_ eternal curse!

"I'll curse you, _curse_ you!" He broke his handcuffs and ran straight at Alex, just to be met with a punch, courtesy of Kara. A sickening crunch was heard; a broken nose.

"You didn't have to kill him." Alex's remark and tease was lost.

"Alex, how am I supposed to reveal what I don't know about myself, myself?" She frowned a bit, as though tasting something bad on her mouth. "How isn't that more of a riddle than anything?"

"Danvers, your most embarrassing memory?" Hank asked after he had his agents remove the mad scientist and coordinated the others to take the research.

"The first time my reproductive system —" Alex covered her mouth with a wince, just as her own eyes widened. "Oh no, this can't be good, this is going to get me fired for sure!"

"Kara, hush, stop this, just go back and make the best of it." Alex went to the desk, which looked strangely enough like a human's work desk, and grabbed a bunch of rubber bands. Not caring much, she placed them on her sister's wrist. "Here, whenever you know you're going to say something inappropriate, pull at one of these and the snap should help you snap out of it."

"Do you really think that's going to work?" How could a super hero whimper, was beyond the DEO agents.

"Sure!" She pushed her to go on and off.

"It isn't going to work." Hank remarked once the blonde of the Danvers girls left.

"It might help all the same," Alex said with a sigh.

All they could do, was hope.

* * *

The week was ending, and Kara still had her job; she had about five of the original rubber bands, and no new ones, since she hadn't had time to resupply. Winn kept whining about how she didn't think she would ever like _like_ him (back in high school instead of at work), a perhaps not-so-unfortunate collateral damage from what the DEO had labeled 'truth serum', and James seemed to walk on eggshells around her, after some kind of fight Kara had with Lucy regarding Lois and even James. Her affections for her cousin's best friend had only becomes more obvious. The only one who seemed to ignore all this completely was Cat, who was compiling another article after her latest interview with Supergirl; it happened before the incident, but Kara had some trouble with the recorder and transcribing had to go slowly, else she would give herself away. Thank Yuda for small mercies, and Rao for such a miracles.

"Keira!" Kara sighed at the call of her name as she returned with another bulletproof late. She entered her boss' office and placed the coffee on the desk. "There you are! Call maintenance again; I'm hearing that awful buzzing and it should have been dealt with already.

"Honestly, I'm going to fire them if their work is at this level of incompetence!" She complained.

"I won't do that, because the noise isn't —" a snap from a rubber band, "— coming from the vent."

"Oh? Where is it coming from then?" Kara bit her lower lip in hopes of not speaking. "You either do as I say, or answer my question."

"From your head?" She answered with a bewildered expression, and the rubber band she was rubbing desintegrated from the friction, "honestly Miss Grant, the bulletproof still has caffeine in it, and the constant consumption of it is bound to affect your nervous system, specially if you're drinking it every hour."

". . . I see," and it made perfect sense so the woman rose, taking off her two pair of glasses along, and moved towards the balcony, steps deliberate. "And how do you propose I rid myself of all this, caffeine?"

"I don't know, should I get Supergirl to jolt your adrenaline system with a flight?" She suggested, feeling weird talking about herself in third person and another rubber band was snapped; they arrived to the balcony, and the door was slid close. Good that her identities were still somewhat separate in her mind. "Go into a free fall and be caught by her?"

"How do you plan to get in contact with her?"

"I am her." _Snap_.

"Of course, because you would have taken volts of electricity in my stead."

"And anything else that would threaten your life." Another snap.

"Please rid yourself of that annoying habit," the older woman snapped, frowning and in a huff. "It's no better than you, _wriggling_ your hands like a nervous teenager."

"Sorry," Kara sighed, wriggling her hands; she stopped as soon as she noticed and blushed. There went her rubber bands and her sister brilliant idea; it had helped, though not by much. "Sorry."

"Do I make you nervous, Kara?" Cat inquired, voice an octave lower and quite husky.

The younger woman squeaked and swallowed. "Yes, and you got my name right."

Cat sighed and beckoned her assistant closer. "I think you might be right, the caffeine is affecting me." As soon as the alien was close enough, the CEO fell over the taller form, forcing their bodies together. "I don't think I'm the only one feeling delusional though, but stating to be Supergirl, that's a whole new level.

"And yet, it didn't feel like a teasing remark," she snuggled herself, and the embrace felt right for them, even if Cat wasn't holding back. "Still, Kara, you must know that you don't have to make such outrageous lies to get my attention."

"Huh?"

"Actually, that you have feelings for me is flattering enough," was this in any way true? If it was, then Cat had to be under a truth serum as well, "but I find you interesting enough."

"You do?"

"Of course I do, silly girl," another deep breath being taken, "it's why I can't bring myself to fire you, or promote you. I just want you close."

How could her spineless, pathetic, pales-at-the-sight-of-her-own-blood assistant, be the bulletproof, imposing, self assured girl she interviewed? Besides, everyone — human or otherwise — towered above her, and she can still stare them all down. It was a preposterous idea, to think that they could be one and the same, specially considering how red the blood was. But then the surprise, as though she had never seen the sight of her own blood, as though she wasn't used to bleeding because of a cut with a broken glass. The stature build, how her assistant always had a ponytail, or her hair done up, but no, only a fool would wear glasses if they didn't need them, specially when the ones they had made their nose stick out more than it should.

"I guess you're pretty important to me," her assistant confessed, having finally realized that yes, "I'm in love with you, Miss Grant."

"Then call me Cat in private, Supergirl," she cuddled further into the surprisingly warm body, "and never lie to me again."

Apparently, it was a caffeine crash, and now her boss was sleeping in her arms. After the one hour nap, Cat was finally more like herself. She woke up alone in one of the couches on the balcony, and once she returned, she was grateful that things were still up and working, though there were a series of delicate snafus that only she could solve, although if her assistant had been a bit more creative, she could have solved them. Snapping about to get those things solved, she soon resumed her writing of the article; she was brought a bulletproof chai tea that had the same as the latte, except for caffeine, not set to rob her of vigor and creativity.

"I don't believe you should have any more intake of coffee for some time." She answered the glared leveled at her, not backing down.

"Fine. Now do leave Keira, and get Dave out of my visibility zone," her usual scathing tone was almost a relief, "I don't understand why, when I need writing focus, he becomes a distraction."

Kara winced, remembering how she had told the redhead he could return to his old place once the article was done. "Of course Miss Grant."

Watching her assistant go, she began considering that, perhaps, it wasn't so crazy to think that maybe, just maybe, Kara Danvers and Supergirl were one and the same.

* * *

"What happened in there?" Winn asked, frowning a bit.

"Something that's between me, and our boss," Kara replied with a shrug.

"Wait, is the effect gone?"

"Really Winn, drop it," she requested, softly. "My own revelations are mine, and no one else's."

"So wait, she _knows_?"

"A secret I didn't even know myself, means any that the ones I _do_ know aren't worth dissipating the effects," she explained with another sigh. "I'm _not_ talking about it."

Winn only grumbled. He couldn't help the feeling that he was losing her, and he didn't want to.


End file.
